Irreemplazable
by Darcyi
Summary: Peeta despierta en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el, una habitación blanca y cubierta de espejos sin el amor de su vida al costado, sin embargo en los distritos la revolución parece haber explotado , solo que el aun no lo sabe, nisiquiera tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que esta apunto de pasar con el, solo puede asegurar que la existencia de Katniss es irremplazable.
1. Chapter 0 Prologo

_Prologo_

Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark tengo diecisiete años, pertenezco al distrito doce, soy de tez clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azulados, mi estatura promedio es de uno setenta y dos, fui uno de los ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, junto a mi compañera Katniss Everdeen, de quien eh estado perdidamente enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón, ella es una chica de la veta del distrito de donde provengo, tiene una tez morena, orbes castaños y un hermoso cabello color oscuro, es la persona de la cual estoy enamoradoy a quien deseo proteger sobre todas las cosas. Ambos salimos de esa brutal arena con vida. A los dieciséis años, justo cuando se llevaba a cabo la entrevista de los tributos de ese año declare frente a todo Panem mi amor por ella y fue entonces cuando recibimos el titulo de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, creí ser correspondido pero en realidad no fue así, gracias a mi actuación más adelante luego de ganar los juegos Haymitch Abernathy nuestro alcohólico mentor salvo nuestro cuello montando un espectáculo con Katniss a mis espaldas, es inteligente sabia como reaccionaria al creer que ella me amaba, yo haría todo el trabajo solo necesitaba no estar enterado…y así lo hice ,sé que su único propósito era sacarnos con vida a ambos, eso lose. Renuncie a la persona que amaba luego de volver al distrito doce, puesto que lo sabía mejor que nadie ella no me amaba, su lugar estaba junto al chico que siempre estuvo a su lado Gale Hawthorne, un chico proveniente de la veta alto y fuerte, de tez morena y orbes oscuros, recuerdo que siempre sentí envidia de que el pudiese hablar con ella con tanta facilidad mientras yo me limitaba a observarla desde lo lejos y evitar que nuestras miradas se cruzaran cuando ella parecía darse cuenta que alguien la miraba.

Sin embargo la suerte jamás esta de nuestra parte y en la celebración de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, se celebraba el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco y curiosamente los tributos serian seleccionados de entre los vencedores existentes, entonces sabía que ella volvería a la arena… una vez más.

Ella tenía pesadillas iguales o más aterradoras que las mías, lo sabía muy bien porque yo también las vivía una y otra y otra vez… esos recuerdos que no te dejan porque una vez que entras a la arena no se trata solo de sobrevivir sino que incluso pierdes gran parte de tu ser, puedes perderte a ti mismo. Durante el Tour de la Victoria antes de que se llevase a cabo el vasallaje, tuvo las primeras pesadillas de las cuales me percate un día a mitad de la noche, irrumpí en su habitación tan alerta como siempre, recuerdo que ese día vagaba por los vagones pues simplemente no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, y ella estaba ahí frente a mí con la respiración agitada, su cabello alborotado y con esa mirada que claramente reflejaba que esa no había sido su noche, nunca había visto a Katniss con la guardia tan baja, ella jamás permitía que viera su lado débil, se disculpó y me dijo que solo había sido una pesadilla, le desee buenas noches pero en ese instante algo cambio…. Me pidió que me quedara con ella y simplemente lo hice. Me metí entre sus sabanas y le ofrecí mis brazos, ella de inmediato los acepto reposo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me limite a rodearla, recuerdo que esa noche pase velando sus sueños e incluso pude conciliar los míos, pues mis pesadillas quizá eran muy distintas a las de ellas o incluso podrían ser similares algunas veces, pero las que más me atacaban eran las pesadillas donde la perdía una y otra vez y simplemente no podía hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente recuerdo haber despertado primero que ella, y el saber que estaba sana y salva, segura a mi lado me daba esa tranquilidad que no había logrado tener desde el día en que ella se ofreció voluntaria y mi nombre salió de la urna, retire un mechón que me obstruía la vista y ella de inmediato pego su cuerpo más al mío rodeo mi estómago con sus brazos pegándose a mi como si no deseara soltarme yo me limite a hacer lo mismo, me gustaba esta sensación de sentir que era necesario para ella y no deseaba que ese momento terminara.

Sin embargo lo inevitable no podía aplazarse, cuando finalmente la cosecha se llevó a cabo para la celebración del tercer vasallaje, Katniss y yo compartíamos diferentes puntos de vista, mi único deseo era que ella permaneciera con vida puesto que estaba completamente seguro que esto era solo un truco sucio del Presidente Snow con la intención de matar a Katniss y eso no podía permitirlo. Cuando las entrevistas a los tributos se llevaron a cabo en el glamuroso capitolio deje caer una bomba que estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba, declare abiertamente que Katniss y yo habíamos consumado nuestro amor a espaldas de todos, incluso de nuestros seres queridos y que de nuestro amor habían surgido frutos, ella estaba embarazada. La multitud enloqueció estaba intentaba aferrarme hasta la más mínima esperanza que pudiese haber para cancelar estos estúpidos juegos, sin embargo no fue así, los juegos siguieron a nadie le importo en absoluto que hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada, ellos solo querían un show que montar y probablemente estos septuagésimos juegos del hambre serian inolvidables para todo Panem.

Sin embargo cuando entramos a la arena, fue cuando por segunda vez entramos del infierno del cual creíamos haber salido, pero al parecer no había sido así y esta vez no cometerían el error de dejar a dos tributos vivos, esta vez ella tendría que sobrevivir y yo morir. Las alianzas comenzaron pronto, ella y yo nos reunimos y aliamos con el chico más famoso de los juegos del hambre Finnick Odair y Mags, una anciana de ochenta años que se ofreció voluntaria en lugar de una chica que al parecer ya no estaba completamente cuerda luego de ver como su compañero fuera decapitado frente a ella. Sin embargo esas estúpidas alianzas no terminaron bien, recuerdo que justo cuando los juegos estaban al borde de la culminación, cuando habíamos perdido tributos preciados y había aparecido la famosa Johanna Manson del distrito siete con los dos tributos que Katniss deseo tener desde el inicio a su lado Beetee y Wiress los genios del distrito tres, sin embargo los aliados del uno y del dos aparecieron y hubo bajas de nuestro lado, pero no más que del suyo, ese día tenían un plan , el cual era ajeno a mi .. o Katniss simplemente no sabíamos que pasaría. Estuvimos toda esa noche juntos en la arena montando guardia , hasta que tuvimos una charla que realmente era inevitable, yo no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba de vida y sabía que ella no tenía la intención de mantenerse con vida y yo debía recordarle los porque, debía entregársela a el hombre que ella amaba sin arrepentimientos , sin reproches, porque la amaba yo tenía que dejarla ir, sin embargo con solo decir que ella me necesitaba yo….. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se abalanzo sobre mí y recuerdo que fue la segunda vez que sentí un beso tan apasionado por parte de Katniss, y fue cuando desee que ese beso jamás se terminara.

Sin embargo debí imaginarlo desde un principio, desde el momento en el que sentí que algo no estaba bien, justo cuando ese estúpido plan comenzó a girar a nuestras espaldas, yo solo…. No debí dejar que nos separaran, después de ese beso, donde me prometía que nos miraríamos a la media noche, cambio todo…. La media noche jamás llego para mí y yo solo…. No quería olvidarla.

Cuando desperté sabía que los juegos habían acabado, estaba completamente solo en un cuarto blanco, rodeado por un sinfín de espejos que solo me reflejaban a mí mismo, atado a una mesa metálica tan helada que hacia intolerable la molestia de mi pierna izquierda, pero eso no se comparaba con la opresión que sentía en mi pecho, aquello era incluso más insoportable, era una sensación que no podía tolerar más, fui demasiado estúpido… la había perdido una vez más. Estaba tan lleno de rabia, pero sobre todo sentía una inmensa ira hacia Johanna, Finnick y Beetee por separarnos, mentirnos de esta forma a ella y a mi, pero sobre todo a mí no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo y eso me hacía sentir aún más impotente, en este preciso instante no sabía si ella estaba con vida o estaba muerta o que sucedió después de que el campo de los juegos explotara, sin embargo todos aquellos sentimientos de ira que me inundaban se dirigían a una persona en particular, aquella que no estuvo de acuerdo que en sus septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre hubiese habido dos ganadores en lugar de uno y quien nos había hecho volver a los horrores que estos juegos representan, nada más y nada menos que el presidente Snow.

El solo pensar en el nombre de aquella persona tan repugnante hacia que mi furia aumentara, me movía tanto como podía intentando liberarme de aquellas esposas que me mantenían unido a la cama metálica, sin embargo todos mis intentos por librarme de esta resultaban en vano porque aun cuando lo intente una y otra y otra vez lo único que conseguí fue lastimarme las muñecas y hacer que las esposas se pegaran a un más a mis muñecas, entonces me di por vencido, sentía que el aire me faltaba, de cierta forma tenía miedo, ese lugar me era completamente desconocido, me aterraba no saber que sucedía y lo que hicieran conmigo sinceramente no me importaba en absoluto, si ella había perdido la vida, si la habían alejado de mi lado entonces yo no tenía más motivos para permanecer con vida.

Cerré mis ojos e intente imaginar por un instante que me encontraba en otro lugar y fue entonces cuando me visualice en el prado, el olor a pasto, el cantar de los sinsajos que aun habitaban el área y entonces ahí aparecía ella, sonriéndome y con el arco en mano señalándome que no hiciera ruido, sentía que mi corazón daba un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, ella estaba justo ahí frente a mi sana y salva, haciendo una de las cosas que más ama ser libre, pasear por el prado y cazar. Por un momento fui feliz, hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me saco del mundo donde intente esconderme por un segundo.

-Señor Mellark veo que ya ha despertado- dice el mientras aparece de la nada, con un traje negro hecho a la talla y su distintiva flor blanca- mis disculpas , parece que mi personal ha entendido mal mis instrucciones- dice fingiendo estar preocupado por mi estado actual, hace una seña a uno de los guardias y de inmediato me liberan de esas esposas molestas, me siento y lo miro de mala gana mientras sobo mis muñecas, el sonríe de lado y de inmediato se justifica- ¿ a qué viene esa mirada Señor Mellark?, si usted es más que consiente que el que usted y yo lamentablemente conversemos en estas condiciones se debe al acto de traición mostrado por Usted y la señorita Everdeen, una actitud tan rebelde no puede ser pasada por alto y menos si se trata de nuestros honorables ganadores- dice sin mostrar titubeo en su voz y sus palabras, tan seguro como siempre y con esa mirada tan intensa como la de una serpiente cuando está apunto de atacar a su presa… sin embargo me temo que yo soy la presa. Permanezco en silencio por un par de segundos intentando procesar lo que acaba de decir y buscando la mejor manera de hablar , aun cuando no sé qué es lo que está pasando, me armo de valor , tomo una gran bocado de aire y finalmente suelto lo que eh estado procesando

-Presidente Snow, ¿ dónde está Katniss?- me reprendo mentalmente por un instante, eso no era lo que estaba pensando decir en realidad, sin embargo la angustia que me invadía en ese instante era la de saber si ella vivía o simplemente debía rogarle a este hombre parado frente a mí que le diera fin a mis días, si ella no estaba incluida en ellos. Sonríe de nuevo, parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacía conmigo y eso avivaba la llama en mi interior, tuve que morderme varias veces la lengua intentando controlar la ira que me invadía, intentando frenar las palabras que seguro saldrían, el solo caminaba alrededor de la habitación pasando sus manos tras su espalda y observando cada uno de mis movimientos, ese hombre tan indiferente continuaba haciéndolo, me seguí mirando como si fuera lo que el necesitara, como si poseyera la pieza perfecta para alguna extraña clase de plan que estaba aseguro procesaba en este mismo instante o probablemente había ideado mucho antes

-señor Mellark- habla finalmente mientras se detiene frente a mí, siento su mirada tan penetrante, sin embargo no consigo ver en ellos ni una pisca de bondad o humanidad, lo único que veo no es más que el deseo de alguien que quiere acabar con todos y todo lo que se interponga en su camino- me temo que la Señorita Everdeen ha elegido el bando equivocado y en el proceso lo ha abandonado-lo observo algo confundido

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto mientras siento como mi corazón comienza a aumentar la rapidez de sus latidos y siento como mis manos pronto comienzan a sudarme, el solo sonríe mientras inclina su cabeza un poco a la izquierda, y entonces el peor de los escenarios aparece en mi cabeza- usted no me estará diciendo que ella…- digo sin más, dejando la última palabra al aire deseando desesperadamente estar equivocado

-que señor Mellark, que ella está muerta- dice lo último sonando más a una pregunta que a una respuesta- pues me temo que es así, tomaron malas decisiones y ahora es momento de pagar el precio –finaliza el mientras esa estúpida risa que tiene desde el momento en que me vio encadenado a esta mesa metálica

-Maldito desgraciado- digo mientras me abalanzo sobre el tomándolo del cuello- ¿qué es lo que has hecho?, hicimos todo lo que quisiste- le reclamo invadido por la ira, desesperación y un sinfín de emociones, yo no pude haber pedido a Katniss, yo no pude haber perdido a mi gran amor, de inmediato los agentes de paz me someten – eres un desgraciado, qué es lo que hiciste, todo lo que pediste lo hicimos , fuiste quien lo inicio todo , si tan solo no hubieras llevado a cabo este estúpido vasallaje las cosas continuarían como quieres y yo no la hubiera perdido a ella- digo invadido por la ira, lo único que quiero es matar a la persona frente a mí, a esa persona tan fría como un tempano de hielo, su mirada de serpiente, tan despreciable y repugnante, lo observo mientras esos agentes de paz lo ayudan a ponerse de pie, los mira con esa superioridad mientras aparta sus manos y comienza a arreglar su saco, observo como una línea tan delgada y espesa cae de la esquina de su labio izquierdo para caer directamente en su hombro, lo observa y su mirada se torna más intensa y oscura, lose…. Está enojado, su mirada se posa sobre algo en el suelo, sonríe mientras se inclina para tomarla. Esa maldita rosa blanca, esta aplastada y dañada, pero a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo, la toma y poco a poco se acerca a mí, de inmediato siento como los agentes me sujetan con mayor fuerza, intento moverme, sin embargo sé que es imposible y entonces ambos frente a frente su mirada tan fría contra la mía repleta de odio y furia contra él.

-Señor Mellark, me temo que…. Nuestra conversación civilizada ha terminado- dice mientras pone la rosa blanca en la bolsita de la camisa que utilizo, no me había percatado de ella, sin embargo sé que las cosas se pondrán muy feas, y lo sé cuándo observo como el sale por la puerta y recibo el primer golpe en la cara, siento como si mi cabeza hubiera dado un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados, apenas logro percatarme del dolor que me ha provocado cuando siento el impacto del segundo y el tercero y el cuarto y…. entonces llega el momento en el que perdí la cuenta, y lo último que recuerdo antes quedar inconsciente es que mis ropas blancas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí y que los espejos me regalan una imagen tan desagradable de mí mismo.

_Los juegos mortales habían comenzado_


	2. Chapter 2 Lecciones

_Capítulo 1_

_Lecciones a base de caídas y golpes_

Cuando desperté por segunda vez, no podía abrir mis ojos, todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo me dolían, era una sensación que probablemente las palabras jamás puedan describir yo realmente no sentía ni una parte de mi cuerpo, por unos segundos ese hecho me hizo sentir aterrado, sin embargo rápidamente pude recordar lo que había pasado, esa persona había venido aquí, el… simplemente me dijo que ella estaba muerta y yo no logre contenerme, no pude resistirme la ira y el odio que me consumían yo solo quería arrancarle la vida, quería hacerle pagar por haber apartado de mi lado al amor de mi vida, aun cuando eso iba en contra de todo aquello que intentaba desesperadamente proteger, pero para mí eso ahora no tenía ningún sentido, todo se acabó cuando él dijo que -_ella está muerta-._

Intente moverme un poco , pero fue inútil mi cuerpo estaba completamente destrozada, incluso el simple hecho de respirar me causaba un dolor inimaginable, mis muñecas estaban sujetadas esta vez con mayor fuerza y parecían haber aumentado la temperatura del cuarto, sentía de nuevo esa molestia en mi pierna izquierda, el dolor continuaba siendo indescriptible, sin embargo no era más fuerte que el hecho de pensar en ella, esa sensación de saber que la había perdido y entonces ese dolor punzante aparecía una vez más, solo podía ver su rostro antes de despedirnos aquella noche, sus cabellos alborotados, sus ojos brillando por el reflejo de la luna artificial y una promesa de que todo estaría bien al llegar la media noche, pero yo como un idiota solo intentaba imaginar que toda esta situación no era más que solo parte de otra pesadilla que en cualquier instante despertaría y ella estaría de nuevo ahí, a mi lado, en mis brazos y que todo estaría bien porque ella seguiría respirando, podría una vez más ver su rostro relajado mientras duerme, me limitaría a velar sus sueños mientras sigue estando a mi lado y que esto no ha sido más otra pesadilla acerca de perderle, sin embargo cuando finalmente logro abrir un poco los ojos sé que no es así, sé que lo que pienso son solo fantasías que jamás se realizaran porque simplemente ya la han apartado de mi lado, me han quitado lo que más amaba , yo solo quería morirme.

Entonces escuche como la puerta se abría de nuevo, ese sonido tan desesperante que emitía destrozaba mis tímpanos y a la vez comenzaba a aterrarme ¿ahora que seguía?, oía los pasos de varias personas entrando a la habitación, sabía que quizá algo ya no andaba bien y pronto sentí como la mano de alguien se posaba en la pantorrilla de mi pierna derecha, la apretaba un poco y de mi boca salió un quejido -_realmente me dolía_ – susurraba algo a aquellas personas que entraban a la habitación , estaba seguro que ellos no querían que supiera absolutamente nada, eran demasiado meticulosos incluso para comunicarse entre ellos. Fue cuando escuche que a mis costados colocaban alguna especie de charola metálica, lo sabía por que luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por abrir mis ojos una vez más, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando , que planeaban hacer conmigo y cuando finalmente logre abrirlos me quede paralizado con aquello que miraba, esas personas , cubiertas de pies a cabeza con túnicas blancas, guantes de látex y esos horribles tapabocas que escondían la repulsiva existencia de las personas que al parecer pronto comenzarían a torturarme, sin embargo eso no era lo que realmente me aterraba, lentamente gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para encontrarme con los mismos instrumentos médicos, demasiado desconocidos para mencionarlos uno a uno… inyecciones con un extraño líquido, unas extrañas pinzas que no tenía la más mínima idea de para que servían, pero estaba seguro que me harían sentir demasiado dolor, diversas especie de bisturís de distintos grosores, una pantalla gigantesca la cual parecía ser un televisor y por ultimo una silla metálica frente a este, sin embargo había algo especialmente particular acerca de ese asiento, de el colgaba una especie de casco metálico y en el suelo parecía haber una tina cubierta de agua, tenía miedo, sin embargo después de haber atacado al Presidente Snow debí haberlo imaginado ,no estaría satisfecho solo darme una golpiza ,no eso no tranquilizaría su ira, debí saber que el iría por mas…. Mucho más.

Pronto comencé a sentir que las esposas que sujetaban mis tobillos se aflojaban y después , las que mantenían quietas mis muñecas también, sentí la necesidad de huir de ese lugar, pero era imposible ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie por mí mismo, pronto una de las personas puso una especie de crema en mis ojos y en unos cuantos minutos el dolor que sentía en ellos desvaneció por completo , fue entonces cuando pude ver todas aquellas cosas que estaban dentro de la habitación, lo que planeaban hacer conmigo tal parecía no sería para nada divertido.

Por un momento olvide que no estaba solo en la habitación hasta que sentí que dos de los sujetos que estaba conmigo comenzaban a tomarme cada uno de los brazos, deje escapar un grito de dolor antes de me levantaran de aquella mesa metálica, pero la risa de esa mujer que parecía disfrutar de mi quejido.

-vaya muchacho, ahora no pareces tan tierno y dulce como en los juegos- dijo mientras se acercaba a aquellas charolas que habían colocado a los costados de la mesa metálica donde yacía hace unos momentos, los tipos me colocan en la silla y de inmediato se encargaban de atar de nuevo mis muñecas e introducen mis pies dentro de la bandeja con agua que quema, era claro quién era la que mandaba en este procedimiento, pronto escuche como los tacones de aquella mujer sonaban en la loseta de la habitación se paró frente a mí y retiro el cubre bocas mostrándome su sonrisa, dientes perfectamente blancos, una piel aparentemente normal, sus cejas de un color verdoso que me hacía recordar al mismísimo vómito y unas pestañas tan largas que parecían abanicos

-¿Por qué me hacen esto?- escuche la voz que salía de mi garganta y por un momento no podía creer que esa voz fuera mía, sin embargo ella parecía estar más que satisfecha por el tono de mi voz,

-no tienes nada que temer- comenzaba a decir mientras me mostraba aquella jeringa con el líquido extraño, definitivamente estaba disfrutando aquello, lo sabía- está en muy buenas manos, puedo asegurárselo señor Peeta Mellark, ¿no queremos que nuestros televidentes se preocupen por usted verdad?- finalizo mientras pasaba la jeringa por mi brazo derecho y sin esperarlo llegar , justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi hombro sentí como introducía la aguja de golpe liberando aquel líquido que era desconocido para mí, la sensación era indescriptible , sentía como si todo mi mundo diera vueltas no podía distinguir entre lo que era parte de lo real y lo que era irreal, ¿Qué demonios era aquello?, pronto escuche las carcajadas de aquellas personas en la habitación y entonces encendieron el televisor mientras otro de ellos comenzaba a colocarme aquel extraño casco sobre mi cabeza, aun me sentía desconcertado y esa sensación de que en cualquier instante caería dentro de un precipicio no desaparecía, y entonces pronto sujetaron mi cabeza y me obligaron a ver el televisor y aquello que me mostraban me dejo helado …. No había más distrito doce.

-¡ YA BASTA!- grite desesperado mientras comenzaba a recordar donde había sentido esos efectos antes, y entonces supe que era aquello veneno de rastrevispula, no podía estar equivocado los efectos eran lo mismo, seguro ellos me estaban mintiendo y eso que ponían frente a mí no era más que un simple engaño- no…piensen que me van a engañar tan fácilmente- les dije mientras luchaba contra aquella horrible sensación que sentía poco a poco reducía sus efectos

-No seas estúpido muchacho, ¿acaso no lo ves con tus propios ojos?, ella es la culpable de todo esto, ella es la única culpable de que tus padres estén muertos- decía aquella mujer tan firmemente- Mikael, prepara los choques eléctricos ahora- dijo aquella mujer mientras reproducían una y otra y otra vez el momento en el que el distrito doce desaparecía y parecían haber captado precisamente cuando mi familia desaparecía para siempre , no solo había perdido a Katniss si no también a ellos, comencé a sacudirme en la silla sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, los quería matar, me quería deshacer de todos aquellos malditos me habían arrebatado no solo a Katniss si no también a mis padres a mis hermanos, al distrito donde crecí, donde pase los mejores y peores momentos, sin embargo en esto último me equivocaba nada se comparaba con el infierno de aquellos juegos, nada de esto tenía solución , ellos se querían meter en mi cabeza querían controlar mi mente , querían cambiar mi esencia aquello que había defendido como un loco y ahora intentaban a toda costa entrar en mi mente.- abre la boca- me ordenaba mientras intentaba resistirme, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que introdujera absolutamente nada extraño en mi boca- que la abras estúpido- dijo mientras sentí como el puñetazo del segundo hombre del cual desconocía su nombre se impactaba en mi mejilla derecha haciéndome abrir la boca- Hazlo ahora- dijo ella mientras sentía como una horrible corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, era demasiado doloroso para describirlo, me retorcía aun cuando resistía a toda costa mostrar seña de dolor era imposible que lo lograra, y aquella mujer lo estaba disfrutando, lo que sentía no podía definirlo como dolor, era algo más, algo que traspasaba las fronteras de lo que los seres humanos hemos llegado a considerar como dolor, era algo mucho más fuerte, pero debía resistir, lo único que me quedaba ahora mismo era el control sobre mi mente, sobre mis emociones, lo único que no podían tocar en ese preciso instante era mi interior. - ¿Qué pasa querido?- dijo aquella mujer mientras paraban aquellas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad y intentaba de nuevo regular mi respiración, sé que mi mirada era de odio y ella se reía,- no pongas esa cara- dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla- que esto solo está comenzando- no resistí mas ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y aun cuando mi moral me impide agredir a una mujer lo hice, escupí sobre su rostro y pequeñas manchas de sangre se encargaron de borrarle la risa que se cargaba unos segundos antes, sin embargo su rostro se tornó tan escalofriante y pronto sentí como mi mejilla izquierda recibía el impacto del segundo tipo que me había pegado con anterioridad- espera- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba con una toalla, yo la miraba invadido de ira y desprecio, parecía complacerle- golpéalo en lugares donde no se note tanto, al parecer el presidente pronto tiene planes de usarlo- finalizo, y antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de articular algo sentí como su puñetazo me daba juzgo en la boca del estómago, sacando todo aquel aire que apenas había logrado recuperar y entonces recuerdo haber sentido que algo se había quebrado dentro de mi antes de perder la conciencia- pero que estúpido eres Bratt…- escuche decir a aquella mujer mientras me perdía en la oscuridad una vez más.

Cuando abro mis ojos estoy en un lugar que me es muy familiar, estoy de nuevo en la playa y …

-Katniss- susurro su nombre mientras me abalanzo sobre ella y busco sus labios, la beso con desesperación y ella se queda estática por un instante pero me corresponde, cuando finalmente el aire nos es indispensable me separo de ella y la envuelvo entre mis brazos, si esto es un sueño no quiero que me despierten.

-Peeta.. ¿estás bien, que pasa?- pregunta ella mientras se separa un poco de mi , pero yo sigo sin romper el abrazo

-No es nada, solo déjame estar de esta manera contigo solo un poco más- ella me regresa el abrazo, mientras acaricia mi espalda, yo solo me limito a disfrutar el momento hasta que un estruendo me devuelve a la realidad.

-De verdad, eres un idiota por poco y lo perdemos- escucho decir a la mujer del capitolio mientras por unos segundos recupero la conciencia- ah chico ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente- dice mientras de nuevo siento como ese líquido entra una vez más por mis venas y me deja atónico- esto es solo el principio- finaliza mientras de nuevo ponen esa grabación donde el distrito está siendo bombardeado por el Capitolio y esas corrientes eléctricas comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo en intervalos de cinco minutos, no recuerdo el momento en que vuelvo a perder la conciencia, lo único que sé es que el cuándo miro por primera vez el espejo desde la llegada de estos intrusos me regala una imagen para nada agradable de mí.

Así comenzaron a corromper mi identidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?.

Hola a mis queridas lectoras, bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia titulada Irremplazable, esto será solo una introducción hacia la historia verdadera, sin embargo puede que resulte algo tediosa al principio pero esto será de gran relevancia en un futuro no muy lejano, agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerla y sonare desesperada pero chicas, sus comentarios y si me dan sugerencias para la historia no me caerían mal

Con cariño D.


End file.
